


Misadventures Of Agent Allie (Vacation)

by alliekatt314



Series: Misadventures Of Agent Allie [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Carrie Trap loves her job and she's great at it too. She works as  Phil Couldon bad ass assistant and does part time at travel services. She gets her jobs done quickly and efficiently till a certain Agent Romanoff comes along that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures Of Agent Allie (Vacation)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not connected to any others works in the Misadventures of Agent Allie series unless specifically specified in those notes.

Allison Carrie Trap

Vacation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Agent Trap could you-"

"Already got your coffee it's on your desk" I say cutting of Agent Coulson when he peers into my office on the way to his.

"Did you-"

"Add a shot of vodka because Barton is coming in today yes" I reply once again cutting him off. 

"And could you-"

"File the last mission report done" I report.

"What would I do without you Trap?" Coulson asks relieved.

"Eh work yourself to death" I say shrugging. 

"Probably" Coulson agrees and walks off to his office. I smile fondly at him while typing away at my computer. I may be a level five agent but I don't do field work. I work as Agent Coulsons personal assistant and do part time at travel services. Even though my desk is on the travel services floor I spend most of my time running around up and down the floors of the triskellion doing errands for Coulson, planning traveling for missions, events for SHIELD, and forcing diligent field agents to go in vacations in heels. 

My office has a glass wall on one side so I had a curtain placed in invasive I needs privacy. My office is a little on the small side but I don't mind it's cozy. 

"Hey Allie new assignment Agent Grant Ward needs to go on vacation and boy is he a tough cookie to crack. He's in the meeting room" Caroline another travel services says poking her head through my door. 

"On it" I nod and pull up his file on my computer. I skim through the unrestricted parts quickly before gathering my brochures, iPad, and walking out the door. 

"I'm telling you I don't need a vacation" I hear and unfamiliar voice protest as I stride towards the meeting room. Must be Agent Ward.

"Ward this isn't an option it's mandatory vacation. Besides you need it after a mission like that" Caroline argues. 

"No I don't" Ward replies shortly.

"Yes you do. I'm Agent Holton here to assign you" I lie and walk into the room sitting down across from Ward. 

"Ward and I don't need a vacation I'm 100% percent okay for a mission" Ward insists. 

"No you aren't. You don't know but my name is actually Agent Trap and didn't even catch my lie. So yes you need a vacation" I remark grinning proudly. Wards eyes widen for a moment before he crosses his arms like a pouting child.

"Fine where are you gonna send me?"

"Well I looked over your file and I think I've got the perfect place. How about Mexico there is a small house available for rent outside the hotel resorts for solitude and peace" I propose and hand him a picture of the house. 

"Isn't outside the hotels a bad place for tourists because of certain issues?" Ward asks raising and eyebrow.

"Exactly Agent Ward you don't want to let go of your work so I'm giving you a sense of danger and a small possible project as your vacation" I answer and smirk. 

"That sounds perfect actually thanks" Ward says and I hand him the file with the plane tickets, a key to the house, a fake ID, a fakd drivers license, an emergency number, and a shield mandated credit card. 

"Already planned it have fun Agent Ward" I smile broadly and wink. "Don't get into to much trouble." Ward nods gratefully and leaves the meeting room. Just as he leaves I instantly remember something and dash towards the door. "Don't forget to send me a picture!" 

"Will do" Ward calls back.

"And you better smile!" I exclaim. 

"I will" Ward promises and gets into the elevator leaving the Travel Services floor. 

"How do you do it?" Caroline asks.

"I have empathy" I respond kindly and walk into my office so I could get an early start on tomorrow's work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up at 5:30 on the dot every morning. This morning I woke to the sound of birds chirping. Smiling I turn off my alarm and leap out of bed. After a quick shower I speedily dress in a blue pencil skirt, white blouse, and blue heels. I put my long curly blonde hair up in a long pony tail. Then I apply make up to match my outfit before grabbing a powerbar and heading out the door. 

Some days I walk to the triskellion others I drive today is a driving day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the door of the triskellion I flash my badge and receive Coulsons schedule. Reading through it I make my way to his office. It all seems normal but one small thing catches my eye. 

"Mission debriefing with Agent Romanoff 12:45" 

"Agent Romanoff wonder who that is?" I say aloud quietly. 

"She's terrifying Allie I'd make myself scarce during that time" Caroline interjects appearing by my side. I raise my eyebrow. Terrifying?

"Terrifying? How so?" I inquire.

"I heard she once killed a guy with a gummy worm" Caroline whispers.

"A gummy worm? That's ridiculous I'm sure she's not that bad" I reason.

"Ninety percent of her file is redacted because of national security reasons" Caroline adds. "Just look it up." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I go about my day normally but the thought of Agent Romanoff teases my mind. I end up giving into my curiosity on my lunch break and look up her file. 

Name: Natasha Romoanoff/ Natalia Alienova Romanova

Gender: Female 

Caroline was right the rest if it was redacted by SHIELD. This should totally scream danger stay away but for some reason it only made me more curious. 

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* 

Sighing deeply I pick up my phone. 

"Hello Agent Trap what can I do for you?"

"I need my PA up here. One if my specialists needs a vacation and your the best. That and I have a few things that Director Fury needs signed and I ran out of coffee" Coulson explains and I glance up at the clock. It's 12:40 Agent Romanoff must need a vacation. 

"Alrighty boss I'll be right up but who's this specialist? I need to look up their file to design their vacation" I inquire.

"You'll need to meet her trust me just come up" Coulson directs. 

"Yes sir" I reply and hang up. I get yo to head out but stop at the mirror on my office. I quickly let down my hair allowing the curls to frame my face, undo one button on my blouse, and reapply my make up. This Agent Romanoff sounds alluring and dangerous she's just my type.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I got Coulsons coffee I picked up the pace to his office. 

"Hi boss got your coffee with one shot if vanilla just how you like it on Wednesdays. Also there's a new rumor going around about how you killed a guy with a spoon. Thought you'd wanna know" I babble as I walk into his office. Coulson is sitting at his desk scribbling on papers. I stalk up and jump onto the edge of his desk before setting the coffee down in front of him it's our little routine I always sit on his desk when I come in. 

"Thanks and keep the rumors cultivated. Keeps the agents respectful" Coulson orders and I nod.

"Yes sir mr boss man. Also who's this mystery gal I gotta assign a vacation?" 

"That would be me" an alluring, hypnotic, seductive voice says from behind me. I turn around very slowly and come face to face with the most gorgeous women I have ever seen. She had long luxurious perfectly curled red hair that cascaded down her back, bright piercing green eyes, on point red lips, and the most amazing complexion. My mouth fell open and I let out a small sounds of surprise. I admit to staring at the red head as she sat down on the chair in front of Coulsons desk. She crosses her legs ever so slowly and gives me a daring look. We both stare at each other for a moment trying to figure out what the other thinks before Coulson gets annoyed and clears his throat. 

"Agent Trap this is Agent Romanoff the specialist I told you about" Coulson introduces. 

"Right pleasure to meet you" I squeak and hold out my hand for her to shake. 

"Same" Agent Romanoff replies coolly and takes my hand. Oh gosh it's so smooth. I'd really like to explore the rest of her skin...

"Anyways you Romanoff have an appointment in travel services tomorrow at noon with Miss Trap. She's gonna organize your vacation be nice to her. Trap here are the things that need to be signed by Fury" Coulson explains the situation and hands me a bunch of papers.

"Then why am I here now Coulson?" Romanoff asks crossing her arms. 

"She need access to your file to organize the vacation. So I need your permission to unlock it for her" Coulson states blatantly. 

"Oh" Romanoff mutters. "Alright I suppose she can have access to the personality chunk that is all."

"That should be enough thank you Miss Romanoff. I will see you tomorrow in my office. Third floor just as for me at the front desk" I remark and rush out of the room my face flushed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My thoughts were filled with Agent Romanoff the rest of the day well into the next till noon when she strode proudly into my office. 

"Hello Agent Romanoff please come in" I invite. She walks in and promptly sits right on the edge of my desk in a sinfully right cat suit. I make a strangled noise and duck my head. 

"Thoughts on my vacation Allie?" she asks leaning forward. I don't question how she knows my name I read the newly unlocked parts of her file.

"Uh yes maybe a ski trip to the alps?"

"I don't like the cold Allie" she sighs. 

"Well what about hiking through the Amazon?" I offer. 

"No I want to relax" Agent Romanoff says and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Any other suggestions?"

"No you have me quite baffled Miss Romanoff. Could you give me another day or two?" 

"Of course Allie and please Natasha." Then she disappeared out if the room leaving me extremely hot and bothered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleeping was something that didn't happen for me. I spent the entire night trying to come up with a single vacation idea for her. There was nothing. She had too many likes, dislikes, and general layers to her personality. I mapped out places all over my office and had her entire personality profile pinned on my wall with strings attaching likes and dislikes to photos of places. So far she could go anywhere and nowhere. 

"Uh Allie did you stay here all night?" Caroline asks. 

"Yes I did Caroline and I'm gonna stay here till I figure this out" I hiss and shove her out of my office to think. I need to find the perfect place for this perfect woman. 

I spent hours on end mapping her personality with every last place on this earth and nothing! 

"Uh Allie it's Caroline and you should go home. It's like 8" Caroline suggests through the door. 

"No!" I snap back. 

"Oh okay also Coulson has been frantically trying to get a hold of you. I told him you were really busy."

"Thanks now go!" 

"Alright and Allie don't stress too much. You can always just ask her where she wants to go." 

She's wrong I can't just ask her. I can't just ask the most beautiful woman on the planet where she'd like to vacation. That's admitting I suck at my job. That's admitting I can't figure her out. That's losing at the job and at flirting!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I spent another night without sleeping. By the time it was noon I was exhausted, hungry, and half dead. But I was so close. 

Alps:no 

Amazon:no 

London:no 

Anywhere in Russia:hell no

Miami:no

Last Vegas:no 

Florida:no 

Wait Las Vegas? Yes!

"I GOT IT!" I exclaim loudly just before my eyes roll back and darkness closes in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ahh gosh motherfucker" I swear when a bright light invades my vision. 

"Wow you gotta mouth on you" a familiar sweet voice comments. I blink a few times before opening my eyes completely. Natasha is looming over me a red smile painted on her face. 

"I found it! I planned a vacation for you in Las Vegas!" I cheer, sit up, and hand over the brochure that was in my hands when I fainted. 

"Vegas I like it. But I have a small request."

"Anything" I gasp. 

"Well I talked with Coulson and it turns out you have a mandatory vacation coming up. So kill two birds with one stone and come with me" Natasha suggests leaning in closer.

"Hmm tempting offer how could I resist?"

"You can't" Natasha guesses.

"That's very true but Vegas is quite a sinful place to go. I'm quite the lightweight who's to say I won't get in trouble like let's say a twenty four hour Elvis themed marriage chapel?" I tease

"I don't think I'd stop you if I was the one in the other side of the aisle" Natasha counters and then we're kissing like teenagers on my office floor. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

We got very drunk on the last night we spent there and yes indeed we got married. I returned to SHIELD in a short skirt and and revealing blouse. Natasha asked me too so I could show off all the lovebites she left. It made her slink around the Travel Services floor looking as smug as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic check out the Tigers that will be up soon and maybe leave a suggestion of a sitiation to put Allie in next time! 
> 
> This Fic is also posted to my wattpad account: alliekatt314


End file.
